The present invention relates to an air outlet device for a vehicle.
As a common feature in vehicles, particularly in airplanes and busses, it is provided that each passenger can set a cooling air stream individually for his or her convenience by means of an air discharge nozzle arranged in the ceiling above the seat. Such air outlet devices (“air showers”) comprise a nozzle body to be selectively closed and set to different spatial configurations so that the discharged air stream can be oriented correspondingly.
An air outlet device of the above type is known e.g. from U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,119. This air outlet device comprises a nozzle body with an air intake opening and an air outlet opening. Arranged within the nozzle body is a coaxial valve body which, by turning the nozzle body, can be displaced between a closed position for closing the air outlet opening and one of several opening positions arranged to open the air outlet opening to a higher or lesser extent. The nozzle body is supported for rotation on a holding element, which in turn is supported in a holding recess formed in a ceiling panel above the seat.
Particularly in aircraft construction, the desired reduction of weight dictates a light-weighted and nonetheless stable construction of the individual components. The above mentioned known air outlet device is of a rather material-intensive and thus heavy design. Further, the known air outlet device comprises a very small operating member for the nozzle body because the operating member for the nozzle body is inserted from inside into the holding member and will then project therefrom through an accommodating opening. Thus, the diameter of the operating member can be at best as large as the diameter of the accommodating opening while a still larger diameter is not possible. Further, in air outlet devices of the type discussed herein and thus also in the above known air outlet device, the valve body is visible from the outside, with inherent design restrictions because the valve body should be adapted in color to the surrounding area of the passenger cabin. Further, it is to be considered that the discharged air stream may cause flow noises when passing the nozzle body. Thus, for added passenger comfort, it is desirable to suppress such noises as far as possible.
Therefore, in air outlet devices of the above type, a necessity exists for improvements in various regards, as outlined above.